Everyone Has a Weakness
by superwholockme
Summary: Dean makes fun of a gay student and is forced to work with the LGBT club leader, Castiel Novak. Destiel Highschool AU. For reviewing only, better version to be published soon.


Destiel High school AU: Dean Winchester makes fun of a gay student and is forced to help out with the LGBT club leader, Castiel Novak.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for making Dean and Cas so OOC, they'll be more in character later. I promise! The good thing is that I make no OC's whatsoever. Also, thanks for reading this, this is my first fic.

* * *

The anger boiled in his stomach and was beginning to feel like something tangible. He wanted to throw his rage at Dean as if it was a brick. Dean Winchester was at it again, teasing Chuck, a shy bookworm who had come out fairly recently. Cas could hear the words from here.

"Come here fag! Why don't you just stick to your books? Not even a guy would want to be with you!" Laughter. "Oh you know I do it for your own good! A little faggot like you needs to get a backbone." Dean's friends laughed.

Cas hated Dean and all that he stood for: a strong, testosterone-filled, adrenaline junkie of a man where everything feminine (in Dean's vocabulary, "gay") was considered a sin, if Dean was the religious type. What makes it worse is that his father, John, was always gone on business meetings, so he had to be the man of the house and a father figure to his younger brother, Sam, who was in 8th grade.

Cas felt something like sympathy towards Dean, having grown up fatherless himself, but any feeling was squashed when Dean slammed Chuck's books to the floor, making papers [flow] out in all directions. As Chuck bent down to grab his books, Dean stepped on Chuck's hand, making him yelp out in pain.

Cas dropped his books into his locker, slammed it shut, and tried to walk over to protect Chuck, but a crowd had begun to start around them and they all wanted to get a good view. The crowd was murmuring excitedly and was forming a large circle around them.

"Come on, guys! Don't start a fight!" Cas tried to shout at the top of his lungs. Unfortunately, only his last word was heard.

As the crowd began to chant "Fight, fight," Dean rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He then turned to the crowd, elbows by his waist, arms out and palms up pulsating, gesturing to chant louder. Cas elbowed his way through the crowd and got to the front just as Dean was closing in on Chuck. Cas ran at Dean, elbowing him in the stomach and pushing him against the lockers, making a loud clanking noise.

Cas pushed his forearm against Dean's neck and a strong arm against Dean's chest, basically pinning him against the lockers. For a second, Cas saw a look of fear on Dean's face. Cas smirked, but quickly returned to a grim face of anger.

"Don't you ever," said Cas, his voice taking on a dark tone, "try to put a hand," now Cas' forearm pushed even more against Dean's neck, almost threatening to crush his windpipe, "on Chuck ever again." With a slight nod from Dean, Cas let him go. Dean stood with his hands on his knees and gasping for air. He turned up at Cas with a look of total hatred. As Cas turned to walk away, he felt a strong arm pull at him. Cas turned with a scowl on his face, expecting it to be Dean, but was surprised when it was the vice principal Edgar.

Edgar shoved Dean and Castiel in the two chairs that sat in front of the principal's desk. Cas sat calmly, if not a bit irritated at being sent here, reassured that he was in no trouble, just here as a witness.

Dean, on the other hand, was impatient and angry. His arms were crossed, one of his feet kept tapping the floor rapidly, and he let out over exaggerated impatient sighs while rolling his eyes. He looked like a four-year-old trying to control a tantrum.

Cas scoffed. He wanted to get out of here? It's his fault he's here. Cas saw that Dean was staring at the clock. Cas followed his gaze and saw that it read 3:40. Dean twiddled with his necklace and Cas realized that Dean had to pick up Sam from School. Cas felt a twinge of sadness hit him. Poor Dean, Cas looked at him with a sad look of sympathy, but Dean didn't catch it.

Their principal entered with 2 folders in his hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Thanks for watching them, Edgar. You should check out the kid who's at the nurse," he said, setting down the folders and straightening his suit. He smiled and put his feet on the desk. Edgar left, and still he sat beaming at the two juniors in front of him. Dean sat back in his chair, not being able to look his principal in the eyes. The guy gave him the creeps to be honest.

Cas felt ill at ease as well, but remained cordial.

"Hello, Mr. Roman," said Cas, seeing that his principal wouldn't make the first word.

Mr. Roman shook his head as if to get rid of a dream. "Sorry boys, just got a little lost in my thoughts," he said, taking his feet of the table and opened one of the folders. "Mm, Castiel Novak. I see you're the leader of the LGBT club at this school," he closes the folder and looks up at Cas, "How's the going for you?"

"It's been going really well, sir. We have a lot of members and support," Cas replied.

"No need to call me 'sir,' Cas. We're friends here. Call me Dick."

Cas nodded.

"And you, Dean Winchester," he said turning to him, "It's December and I've only seen you twice this year. What a miracle. How's your dad?"

"Hell if I know!" Dean snapped. John was obviously a sore spot.

Dick raised his hands in front of him. "Calm down tiger, you're already in enough trouble."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, so you start. Tell me what happened."

Dean leaned forward, calming down, and put his elbows on his knees and started his tale.

"So, me and my friends were walking down the hallway and see our friend Chuck. So I go up to him and joke around with him, nothing serious; a little horseplay, nothing much. I didn't mean to do any harm."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"And then, out of nowhere, this guy," Dean said, pointing at Cas, "Came at me and wanted to start a fight!"

"Liar!" shouted Cas. "You were picking on Chuck and you weren't going to let up if I didn't stop you!"

"Now, now, boys. Let's be gentleman here," interjected Mr. Roman, not wanting another fight in his office. "I don't want you guys to eat each other up before the day is over." Dean huffed and Cas glared at him, squinting his eyes. "Seeing that you both have your differences, I think that you both known your punishment."

"Why must _I_ be punished? I didn't do anything!" Cas complained.

"You are also to blame, Castiel. Shoving another student against the lockers is still considered fighting," said Dick, crossing his legs. "Anyway, since this started because you were making fun of a gay student," Dick said, looking over at Dean, "You're going to help out Cas over here with the LGBT club." Dean scowled and glared at Cas.

"Mr. Roman! Dean can't be within ten feet of anyone even remotely gay without making fun of them!" Cas protested, almost jumping out of his chair.

"Good. Then he can get used to it and this will never happen again," said Dick with a tight smile. "And your punishment, Mr. Novak, is to get Dean's grades up." He opened the other folder. "Dean Winchester. Failing almost every class except mechanical engineering. Interesting." Another tight-lipped smile.

Dean shrugged. "I'm going to be a mechanic."

"That's great, but I don't want you held back. I'd have to spend another year dealing with you," scowled Dick, "Anyway; Castiel is almost at the top of his class. Right, Cas?" Cas nodded. "He'll be great help to you."

Dick put away the folders. "Anyway, it's time for you boys to leave."

As Cas and Dean stood up to leave, Dick Roman gave them both a look and said, "Behave. After winter break I expect to see you fulfill your punishment."

* * *

A few days later, Cas caught Dean as he was leaving.

"Dean!"

Dean turned, saw Cas, and continued to walk.

"Dean! Wait!"

Dean stopped.

"Look, I know that spending time with me isn't your ideal life choice, but I don't really want to be around you either, but you heard Mr. Roman. Anyway, the LGBT club meets Mondays and Wednesdays after school in the Spanish room."

Dean glared at Cas. "Thanks, but I'm going to pass on the offer."

"Dean, you have to."

"You're not going to make me."

Cas just stared at him aghast.

Dean readjusted his backpack. "I'm going to pick up my brother."

* * *

Cas dropped his books on his desk and went downstairs to the living room to join his older brother Gabriel.

Gabriel was two years older than Cas and was a freshman in a nearby college. Their brother Lucifer also lived with them, but was often gone on God-knows-what business.

As Cas poured himself a glass of milk, he could hear the cartoons playing on the TV and Gabe laughing. Cas rolled his eyes. Sometimes Gabe was such a child. It got worse when Gabe pulled pranks on him. Cas shuddered as he remembered when a bucket of cold water and glitter fell on him. Cas still had glitter in his boxers two weeks later.

"So, what's the word, Cas?" asked Gabe, seeing his brother sit on the couch next to him.

"It's a shortened version of my name."

Gabe gave him an unamused look and Cas returned a smug smile. "Don't try to be funny, little bro. Humor doesn't look good on you. I'm the funny one, you're the 'all business' one. Got that?" said Gabe, taking a sip from his beer.

"Are you even old enough to drink that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I am."

"I'll tell Luci."

Gabe scoffed. "Like _he_ cares. I don't know a thing about him. He could be a meth addict, for all I know."

"He does care for you, you know, I'm the one he called a 'freak.'"

Gabe looked sad for a second, almost as if he was remembering the good times when Luci and he were on good terms and Dad was still around. Cas himself remembered almost nothing of that time.

"But yeah," said Gabe, breaking the spell, "How's it going with Dean Winchester?"

Cas rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Don't get me started. He's so hostile towards me. It's like I'm some monster he doesn't know how to kill. I wish he would respect me."

"_Oooh, looks like Cas has a little crush_," Gabe sang in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up! You know I have a girlfriend."

Gabe laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your little lesbian lover, Anna. We both know she ain't got the hots for you."

Cas shrugged it off. "Look, Anna is the captain of the volleyball team; she can't afford to come out yet. Plus, we're good friends and she's still happy in our faux relationship."

Gabe returned the shrug. "Whatever gets you through the night."

* * *

When Dean pulled up in his Impala to Sam's middle school, Sam basically ran and jumped into the car, leaving a little blonde girl with a long look on her face.

"Holy crap Dean! A minute longer and I swear she was going to kiss me while asking me what brand of underwear I use," gasped Sam, half from running across the parking lot, half from fear.

"That girl Becky still bothering you?" Dean said, squinting through the windshield at the girl with a plaid skirt and a white tee.

"Yeah. Dresses like a Catholic school girl but acts like a demon from Hell."

"Really?" asked Dean, raising his eyebrows. Becky looked as innocent as a kitten. But apparently this kitten had claws and liked to use them on Sammy.

"Dude today she asked me if she needed to worry about Jess and I felt like I needed to do an exorcism on her!"

Dean laughed and looked at Sam. "Careful, or else she might vomit on you."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Like in the Exorcist?"

"Exactly."

"Shut up."

"You know you loved that movie Sammy!"

"Dean, I had nightmares about it for a week. That movie gave me more than the creeps."

"Don't be such a sissy, Sam." Dean did a U-turn and headed home.

"So, um, have you heard anything form Dad?" Sam asked dropping his backpack on the kitchen table when they got home.

"Nope. Not even a postcard from Hawaii," Dean replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Does Dad know you drink those?"

"'Course." The sound of a bottle being opened and the carbonation fizzing out. "I'm the one he buys them for."

"How does he not care?" Sam asked, taking advantage of the open fridge by grabbing a juice box.

"He probably started drinking at my age."

"You're sixteen, Dean."

"So? Dad was born like 40 years ago. Things were different back then. His town drunk was probably twelve."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Doubt it."

"Well, you can ask him when he gets home."

"You mean _if_ he gets home."

"What do you mean 'if'? Dad is never gone for long and he always comes back."

"For a day or two! He's always gone Dean and… I miss him." Sam whispered the last few words to himself, but Dean heard.

"Don't worry, Sammy. Dad will be here soon. How long has he been gone? Four days?"

"Five."

"Just focus on your schoolwork and he'll be here in no time."

* * *

Winter break was a few days away, and Cas had to warn the LGBT club about their new member.

"Welcome," Cas greeted to the people gathered in the Spanish room. Scattered hello's and greetings responded. "All of you know the infamous Dean Winchester." At the mention of Dean's name, multiple people frowned and Cas saw Chuck cringe. "You all know, as well, that Dean and I got into a fight after he was picking on Chuck. As punishment, Dean is going to be an active member here next semester. I want you guys to respect him even if he doesn't respect you. Fighting fire with fire is only going to build a bigger fire."

"That's not how the saying goes," whispered Anna, who was sitting close to him.

"Anyway," Cas continued as if there was no interruption, "Dean is going to be joining us at every meeting and fund-raising event." Loud groans of disagreement rose from the students in front of him. "Look, I didn't choose his punishment. The decision comes from above." Cas walked over to Anna, letting the vice president take over.

"Hello, Anna," Cas greeted her, kissing her forehead.

"Hey there, Castiel," Anna smiled at him.

"How is everything going?"

["Everything is going great. Volleyball playoffs start next month. I have a feeling that we're going to make it to the finals."]


End file.
